


Good things come to those who wait

by MarchesaMagenta



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Petramos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchesaMagenta/pseuds/MarchesaMagenta
Summary: Petra wants to buy a new dress, so she convinces JR to go shopping with her, and they get a bit frisky in the fitting room.





	Good things come to those who wait

“ _Shopping_??!” JR disentangled herself from Petra’s arms and turned over to face her. “You want to go _shopping_?” It was just after 9 a.m. on a rare kid-free Sunday, and JR could think of much better things to do than go shopping. Like stay in bed all day.

Petra nodded. “Yes. I want to get a new dress to wear for your birthday dinner on Thursday! Since we’re going to Matador Room.”

Ah yes, her birthday dinner. JR didn’t usually celebrate her birthday, but Petra had insisted, and a romantic dinner for two did sound nice.

“But you don’t really need me to come with you, do you?” JR protested. “I’m sure you’ll look great in whatever you choose.”

“No, I need your help to decide. Please?” Petra gave JR her biggest pleading puppy-dog eyes and pouted.

JR sighed. Petra’s pouts were impossible to resist. “Okay, fiiiine.”

Petra beamed. “Great!” She kissed JR and then hopped out of bed.

**

“Ms. Solano, good morning!” the middle-aged sales clerk greeted Petra with a big smile. _I guess Petra must shop here a lot_ , JR mused.

“Hi Sharon,” Petra replied. “I’d like to try on the items I put on hold.”

“Certainly, Ms. Solano. Just give me a sec and I’ll grab them from the back.”

A minute later, Sharon returned with a large black garment bag folded over one arm and two boxes of shoes tucked under the other.

“The fitting rooms are over here.” Sharon led them to a room in the back corner with large mirrors on opposite walls. A row of fitting rooms with floor-to-ceiling curtains lined the back wall, and across from them were a line of chairs and a sofa. A few men—husbands or boyfriends, JR assumed—sat there looking at their phones, while a couple of kids were watching a cartoon on an iPad, swinging their legs back and forth.

“I guess I’ll wait here then.” JR sat down in one of the empty chairs.

“Okay. I’ll come out and show you what the dresses look like.”

Petra took the garment bag and boxes from Sharon and then disappeared into one of the empty fitting rooms, closing the curtain behind her.

A few minutes later she emerged wearing a sparkling silver halter dress with a thick sequined collar. “This is option 1. What do you think?”

JR’s eyes glided over the collar around Petra’s neck and then worked their way down over the fitted bodice, down to where the dress ended at mid-thigh, and then down over the rest of Petra’s lovely legs and to the strappy silver sandals on her feet.

“Mmmm, I like it,” JR replied, biting her lip appreciatively. Petra slowly turned around, and JR’s heart skipped a beat as she realized that Petra’s entire back down to her waist was exposed. _Whoaaa!_ She wasn’t the only one who had noticed—the men sitting around her had looked up from their phones and were staring. JR smiled inwardly. _Sorry, boys. She’s all mine!_

“I like it a lot!” JR added.

Petra smiled at her. “Okay. Let me try the next one.”

Petra reemerged a few minutes later in a black velvet off-the-shoulder dress and a pair of black patent-leather pumps. “This is option 2.”

“Wowww,” JR exhaled. She had never seen Petra wear black before—Petra generally stuck to pastels—and the contrast with Petra’s fair skin was striking.  

JR stood up and slowly walked around Petra, admiring the view. The dress hugged Petra’s every curve, and the inky color gave her an added note of mystery, of danger—which was further enhanced by the ruby-red lipstick Petra had applied. JR leaned in. “You look like a Bond girl,” she whispered.

Petra smiled. “I guess you like it then?”

JR nodded. Without thinking, she leaned forward to kiss those crimson lips and—

“Ms. Solano, you look gorgeous!” Sharon exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

Petra swung her head around to look at the saleswoman, denying JR her kiss. “Thanks Sharon!”

Petra turned back to face JR. “So, which dress do you like better?”

“Hmm…” _That’s a tough call._ “Well, I like them both…?”

Petra pouted. “You’re no help!” JR grinned back at her.

“Fine. I still have a few more things to try on.” Petra reentered the stall and closed the curtain.

JR returned to her chair against the wall, chuckling. _This shopping trip is turning out to be more fun than I expected._ She took her phone out and began scrolling through her feeds. When she had gone through all of the new messages and posts, she began to wonder what was taking Petra so long.

Finally Petra poked her head out of the curtain. “JR, could you come help me for a sec?”

“Sure.” JR threw her phone in her purse and got up from the chair.

Petra pulled the curtain back so JR could enter, wrapping the fabric around herself. JR walked into the tiny room and turned around. “What do you—”

Petra released the curtain, and JR’s jaw dropped to the floor. _RED RED RED RED asdffjljldfshfd AAHHHHH!_

“Sooo, this is option 1 for your birthday present,” Petra explained with a naughty glint in her eye. “I know you said no presents, but _technically_ , this is really for me.”

JR swallowed hard.  Petra was clothed from shoulder to toe in fire-engine red, but she wasn’t wearing a dress—not unless a bustier with a tiny ruffled hem counted as a dress.  _Gahhh._   JR's eyes traveled down Petra’s long and lovely neck, over her very kissable shoulders, and then to the lace edging along the top of the bustier.

JR bit her lip, then let her gaze continue its descent over a pair of red cups, and then down a long center line of tiny hooks-and-eyes flanked by panels of see-through lace. She looked down past the frilly hem to— _gunnhh_ —red garter straps holding up a pair of lace-topped thigh-highs stretched over Petra’s gorgeous legs.

 _DAMMMNNN!_ All of a sudden, it felt uncomfortably warm in the tiny fitting room. JR itched to touch Petra, to undo those hooks and garters and caress the luscious flesh underneath…

“Well? Do you like it?”

“Oh yeah, definitely.” JR nodded. “I’ve never seen you wear red,” she purred. “You should wear it more often.”

“Okay.” Petra smiled. “But don’t get too attached yet, because I have one more outfit to show you.” Petra reached behind her back to untie the bustier’s laces. “You can go outside and I’ll call you when I’m ready.”

“How ’bout I stay here and help you?” JR said huskily, reaching her hands out to undo the hooks on the front.

“Ah-ah-ah!” Petra chided, playfully swatting JR’s hands away. “Your birthday’s not until Thursday, so you can’t open your present yet!”

“What?” JR pouted. “C’mon, just a little taste…” She reached her hands forward again.

“Nope!” Petra took hold of JR’s hands and put on her best preachy schoolteacher voice. “Now, now, JR, as I always tell the girls, _trpělivost růže přináší_! Patience brings roses!”

JR snorted. “I’m sorry, are you— _YOU_ —accusing _me_ of being impatient?”

Petra shrugged insouciantly.

 _Ludicrous!_ JR opened her mouth to protest, but then she closed it when she saw the mischievous look in Petra’s eyes. _Oh_ I _see… She’s trying to rile me up._ JR smiled inwardly. _Well, I’m not going to give her that satisfaction._

JR shook her hands free and shrugged indifferently. “Okay, whatever.” She moved away and took a seat on the small bench against the far wall. “Is it okay if I sit here and wait?”

“Can you keep your hands to yourself and behave?”

“What?!” JR exclaimed, feigning indignation. “Of course I can.” She flashed a cocky smile. _Please. They don’t call me Jane “cool as a cucumber” Ramos_ _for nothing!_

“Okay then.” Petra’s fingers went to the back of the bustier again and then stopped. A naughty gleam flashed in her eyes, and she gave JR a devilish grin.

_Uh-oh…_

Keeping her eyes focused on JR, Petra reached down and slowly unfastened the front garter strap on her right leg and then reached around to undo the back one. _Whoa…_

Then Petra popped her knee forward, balancing her foot on the tip of her toes, and then slowly— _oh, so slowly_ —she slipped her fingers under the lace edge of the stocking and slid it down, inch by inch. _Gunnnhhhh…_ JR swallowed hard. She could feel beads of sweat starting to form along her hairline.

Once Petra’s fingers reached her knee, she lifted her leg up onto the bench next to JR, causing her to flinch involuntarily.   Then Petra’s fingers continued their leisurely descent down over her knee, over her beautifully sculpted calf, and past her ankle.

“Are you okay, babe?” Petra teased. “You look a little flushed.”

“What? I’m totally fine,” JR lied, her voice strained. Petra might not have had extensive experience pleasuring women, but she certainly knew how to seduce one!

Petra smirked, then turned her attention to her other leg—unfastening the garter straps and languorously lowering the stocking. This time, however, she lifted her foot and dropped it right into JR’s lap. JR froze and clenched her legs together, suddenly unable to breathe. Petra leaned forward, bringing her face within an inch of JR’s, and slowly slid the stocking off her leg until it fell into JR’s lap. JR bit her lip hard and dug her fingers into the sides of her thighs. It took all of her self-control to restrain herself from reaching out and grabbing Petra.

“Still okay, babe?” Petra asked, cocking one eyebrow.

“Mm-hmm,” JR replied through clenched teeth. In truth, she felt like she was on fire.

Petra smiled and stepped back. She lifted her fingers to the top of the bustier and leisurely unlatched the first hook. Then the next. And the next. The bustier started to spread open, and JR let out an involuntary whimper. Petra stopped moving and shot her a warning look.

JR cleared her throat and tried to collect herself. After a long pause, Petra unfastened another hook. And another. The bustier slipped open a few more centimeters, exposing the edge of Petra’s nipples.

JR started to tremble. _This is worse than Chinese water torture!_

A few hooks later, Petra’s breasts were fully exposed, and JR couldn’t take it any longer. She pounced, shoving Petra against the wall and crashing their faces together. JR gripped the back of Petra’s neck with one hand as she thrust her tongue into Petra’s mouth, and used the other hand to grope her breasts. The hangers on the rack behind Petra clattered together noisily, and one tumbled to the ground, but JR didn’t care. All she could think about was how much she wanted Petra, how much she needed to touch and taste her here, now, everywhere…

“Ms. Solano, is everything okay in there?” Sharon asked loudly, causing them both to jump and freeze. She sounded like she was standing right on the other side of the curtain, mere inches away.

Petra shook her head reproachfully at JR and then yelled, “Yes, I’m fine!”

“If there’s anything you need—a different size, a different color—just let me know!”

“Okay thanks!”

Petra turned her attention back to JR. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, naughty JR!” she taunted, smiling triumphantly. JR was torn between wanting to nail her against the wall again and wanting to smack her.

Petra pulled back the curtain around her again and gestured outward with her head. “If you can’t behave, then you’re going to have to wait outside!”

JR glared at Petra. _No, I definitely want to smack her._ “Fine,” she growled. “Get this and the black dress, and let’s get the hell out of here. Now!” Then she stormed out of the fitting room.

 _So much for being “cool as a cucumber.”_ JR silently fumed. She hadn’t been this hot and bothered since…actually she couldn’t remember when. Women almost never resisted her, and Petra—well, Petra usually melted like butter in JR’s hands. A lustful look, a deep kiss, and a caress were usually more than enough to wind Petra up. _So how the hell is she staying so calm??!_

(It should be noted that as soon as JR left the fitting room, Petra collapsed on the bench in the back and was currently panting hard and fanning herself with both hands. But alas, friends, JR did not know that.)

JR breathed in and out deeply, trying to regain her composure. _Five more minutes, and we’ll be back in the car. Fifteen minutes after that, we’ll be home, and then three minutes later, I’ll have Petra all to myself…That’s less than half an hour…I only have to wait half an hour…_

As if on cue, Petra emerged from the fitting room, now back in her tank top and shorts. “Sharon, I’d like to get these, and not these,” Petra said, handing Sharon two separate bundles of clothes.

“Okay, great, Ms. Solano. Follow me to the register over here.”

_Three more minutes till we’re in the car…Twenty-one minutes till we’re in bed._

“That will be $523.58.”

JR’s eyebrows shot up and she looked at Petra with disbelief. _Five hundred dollars for two outfits?!_ Petra smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

“Will you be paying with your store card?”

“Yes.” Petra opened her wallet. “Oh shoot, I forgot to bring it.”

 _What?!_ _Petra would never forget something like that!_ JR was standing behind Petra and couldn’t see her face, but she had a sneaking suspicion that Petra was stalling on purpose. She clenched her fists in frustration.

“Can you look up my account info?”

“Sure, just give me one sec.” Sharon clicked the mouse around and typed a few words and then frowned.

_No no no no…_

“I’m so sorry, Ms. Solano, the system seems to be down right now.”

_Fuck!_

“Let me try again.” Sharon repeated her mouse clicks and keyboard commands and her frown. Then she called over another sales associate, and as they fiddled with the computer, JR could feel herself starting to tremble again. She was on the verge of offering to pay, when Sharon exclaimed, “Oh, there it is! Okay!”

JR exhaled sharply. _Enough stalling!_ She turned to Petra. “Give me your keys,” she barked. “I’ll get the car and meet you right outside the entrance.”

Petra smiled smugly, highly amused by JR’s obvious agitation. Then she pulled out her keys and handed them to JR.

**

JR honked the horn twice and yelled, “Move!!” _Two more minutes till we reach the Marbella, and three more minutes till Petra is mine!!_

The light turned red, and JR braked. _Just one more stoplight…_

All of a sudden, JR nearly jumped out of her seat as Petra slipped her hand between JR’s legs and stroked her crotch. JR’s foot flew off the brake, and the car lurched forward a few inches before she slammed her foot back down. “What the hell are you doing?! You’re going to get us killed!”

“Sorry!” Petra said, looking not sorry at all. “I didn’t expect you to be so jumpy.” Petra smirked. “Or so _wet_.” She gave JR her smuggest smile, and it was equal parts infuriating and arousing.

The light changed and JR redirected her attention to the road. In her peripheral vision, JR saw Petra slip those wandering fingers into her mouth and slowly suck them.

JR shuddered and bit down hard on her lip. _Ohhhh, Petra’s really going to pay for this!!_

**

JR parked the car right outside the garden entrance.

“Babe, this isn’t a parking spot—”

“I’ll move the car later. Get out!”

JR grabbed Petra’s arm and half-ran into the lobby with Petra in tow. She was a woman on a mission. She elbowed some guests out of the way and dashed into the elevator, then furiously jabbed the “Door Close” button.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” Sometimes the elevator was just a normal elevator, and sometimes it moved like a snail, and today it was definitely the latter. JR was full-on sweating with anticipation now.

“I’ve never seen you like this,” Petra teased, highly amused.

“Shut up,” JR growled. She didn’t dare look at Petra; it was already taking all of her remaining willpower to not strip Petra right then and there in the elevator.

Finally the doors opened and JR rushed out, pulling Petra with her. _Almost there now!_ JR burst into the apartment and made a beeline for the bedroom.

_FINALLY!!_

“Arms up!” JR commanded, and Petra complied, offering no resistance as JR ripped her tank-top up over her head and threw it on the ground. Then JR fell upon Petra’s neck like a vampire, sucking on the tender flesh on one side and then the other.

“Mmmm,” Petra murmured, shivering with pleasure.

JR’s lips drifted down toward Petra’s collarbone, and she reached behind Petra to unhook her bra. She slid the straps off Petra’s shoulders and down her arms as she peppered Petra’s breastbone with kisses. JR looked up for one second to admire Petra’s now-topless form, then attacked her breasts, sucking each one greedily before shoving Petra backwards onto the bed and down. Petra scooted further up the bed as JR yanked her shorts off.

JR arched forward over Petra, planting wet kisses down her stomach where the see-through panels of lace had been. When she reached Petra’s hipbone, she slipped her fingers under the edge of Petra’s panties and slowly pulled them down, trailing her lips in their wake—down over Petra’s inner thigh, her knee, and her calf, eliciting another shiver from Petra. Then she ran her tongue back up Petra’s other leg—from calf, to knee, to thigh. JR pushed Petra’s legs apart and then roughly tongued her center, causing Petra to buck and moan.

With her initial offensive now complete, JR stood up and quickly stripped out of her sweat-soaked clothes as she considered which body part to attack next. Petra looked at her with lustful anticipation and licked her lips. _Ah yes! How could I forget those lips?_

JR crawled onto the bed on all fours, her knees on either side of Petra’s hips. Petra reached up to fondle JR’s dangling breasts, but JR swatted her hands away. “No touching!” she scolded. She smiled inwardly. _Two can play at this game, baby!_

JR dropped to her forearms and lowered her lips to meet Petra’s, touching them lightly at first, and then forcefully. She sucked on Petra’s plump lower lip and then bit it. Petra yelped and glared at JR, who smirked back. Then she plunged her tongue into Petra’s mouth, and Petra parried back aggressively with her own. _God, I could kiss this woman forever…_

All of a sudden, JR stiffened as she felt Petra’s fingers slip into her sopping-wet center. In her crazed hunger for Petra, she had almost forgotten her own pressing need for release. Almost.

Petra took hold of JR’s breast with her free hand, her thumb running over JR’s nipple, and this time, JR did not protest. All of her attention was focused on the extremely sensitive spot that Petra was softly, gently, barely stroking with her thumb. JR moaned loudly. She was very, very close.

Petra began moving her fingers faster and more forcefully.

“Yes…oh yes, baby,” JR moaned. JR wasn’t usually the vocal one, but this time she couldn’t help it. All of her nerve endings were tingling. “Yes…yes…yes, YES—”

“ _OHHH!!!_ ”

JR felt the room lurch around them as a wave of absolute euphoria crashed over her. She collapsed forward on top of Petra and lay there like a lead weight as the aftershocks of pleasure rippled through her body.

Petra wrapped her arms around JR and gently stroked her hair. They lay like that for a while—a few minutes or an eternity, JR wasn’t sure—and then JR finally raised her head and gazed down at Petra. “Thank you,” she whispered. “That was amazing.”

“You’re very welcome,” Petra whispered back, smiling sweetly. She cupped her hands around JR’s face and then lifted her head off the pillow to kiss JR lightly before falling back. “Happy early birthday.”

JR pushed herself back up to a seated position, straddling Petra’s legs. She grinned down at Petra, a wicked gleam in her eye.

“Now let me show you _just how_ grateful I am.”

**~THE END~**

**Author's Note:**

> When I first came up with this idea, I imagined that JR and Petra would have sex in the fitting room, but then I decided it would be much more fun to make JR squirm for awhile. :P Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
